Romance en Kalos
by Jonan Rx5
Summary: en esta historia, serena se encuentra ahogada por sus emociones al no tener valor para decirle a su mejor amigo Ash lo que siente por el, un misterioso personaje decide ayudarla a lograr dicho objetivo; ¿podra Serena confesar sus sentimientos al amor de su vida?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer general** : Los personajes y mundo pokémon no me pertenecen a mí sino al autor Satoshi Tajiri 

Saludos soy Jonan Rx5 autor de este fic que espero les guste. Como mencione anteriormente, los personajes y mundo pokémon no son míos sino del autor Satoshi Tajiri, pero hay otros personajes que si son míos y que aparecerán conforme la historia la historia avance; sin más preámbulo comencemos, a lo largo de los días iré subiendo más capítulos. Que lo disfruten

 **CAPITULO 1 DECISIONES NOCTURNAS: LA LLEGADA DE UN VIEJO AMIGO**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la bella región de Kalos, salvo que ese día amaneció lloviendo a mares. Y cuatro jóvenes entrenadores se refugiaron en un centro Pokémon que había en ciudad Shalour; dado que querían tomar unas vacaciones. Esos 4 jóvenes eran Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta, Bonnie y Clemont de ciudad Lumiose y Serena de pueblo Vaniville. Los cuatro estaban aburridos pues con la lluvia se les arruinaban los planes de cada uno y también el trayecto a ciudad Snowbelle. Para Ash el día no le era muy agradable ya que él quería entrenar para su batalla de gimnasio, así que se fue a su cuarto a descansar. Serena se preocupó por él y fue a ver como estaba. Ella era muy dulce y simpática, sabia levantar el ánimo de sus amigos con su bella e inigualable sonrisa. ¿Para qué negarlo? Serena era una chica muy hermosa, bella y completamente agradable. Tan hermosa que haría que cualquier chico suspirara por ella, pero ella estaba enamorada del único chico que tanto amaba y ese era Ash. Pero él era muy cabeza dura y no se daba cuenta, tal vez era así por naturaleza o tal vez era tímido y lo ocultaba bajo esa actitud de chico valiente y rudo, pero algo era seguro; él era el mismo despistado de siempre. Durante sus viajes por Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y la región Unova algunas de sus compañeras demostraban cierta atracción hacia Ash y esas eran May, Dawn e Iris, quien a veces lo trataba como un niño lo cual hacia que él perdiera la paciencia y terminaran discutiendo. Por no mencionar a Misty ya que a pesar de ser su primera compañera de viaje por Kanto, las Islas Naranja y Johto ella veía en Ash un amigo, sin mencionar un terrible dolor de cabeza ya que él era muy despistado y siempre terminaban peleando por cualquier cosa. En fin, la vida de Ash era un completo misterio, o eso pensaba la más pequeña del grupo y esa era Bonnie. Mientras Serena se dirigía al cuarto donde estaba Ash, ella pensaba para sí misma que había llegado el momento de confesarle sus sentimientos, pues desde hacía muchos años ella estaba enamorada de él, desde que se conocieron en aquel campamento de verano que organizo el profesor Oak, Serena encontró en Ash algo mucho más que un amigo pues ellos 2 eran inseparables desde la infancia. Poco a poco, un sentimiento empezó a despertar dentro de ella, algo que ella desconocía pero que sentía al ver a su amigo de la infancia; el amor. El cual fue olvidado cuando ella por azares del destino tuvo que mudarse a la región de Kalos. Le llevo bastante tiempo a Serena adaptarse a su nueva vida en Kalos, con nuevos amigos y el no tener a su mejor amigo cerca. Pero cuando sus caminos se cruzaron en ciudad Santalune su corazón salto de alegría y desde entonces han estado viajando juntos. Pero durante su viaje por todo Kalos el amor que ella sentía por Ash volvió a florecer, tanto así que era capaz de enfrentarse al más terrible enemigo con tal de ganarse su corazón y obtener un beso. Pero cada vez que ella y Ash lograban tener algo de privacidad para hablar entre ellos, siempre aparecía algo o alguien que los interrumpía, sea Bonnie, Clemont, el Equipo Rocket, Miette, o incluso Pikachu; siempre había algún impedimento para estar a solas. En fin, Serena pensó que esa noche de lluvia seria la oportunidad perfecta para decirle sus sentimientos al entrenador de Kanto y tal vez llegar al siguiente nivel (eso incluía darle un beso, pedirle noviazgo o tal vez algo más íntimo). Al pensar en la posibilidad de tener intimidad con Ash se ponía más roja que la flama de un Charizard; pero sabía que era el momento adecuado para hacerlo. En fin Serena llego al cuarto donde estaba Ash y toco la puerta, cuando no oyó respuesta decidió entrar. Cuando entro vio que no estaba dormido sino que estaba sentado en postura de meditación, dado que estaba muy aburrido y no podía dormir. Pikachu dormía como un Snorlax así que noto que Serena había entrado. Serena toco el hombro de Ash y así el joven entrenador salió de su trance meditativo. Mientras tanto en la sala del centro Pokémon los 2 hermanos de cabellera rubia estaban haciendo sus cosas habituales: Clemont estaba trabajando en otro invento y Bonnie estaba jugando con Dedenne y Blandito y de vez en cuando trataba de conseguirle novia a su hermano, cuando un joven llego al centro Pokémon. El joven llevaba una chaqueta de color negro y azul con el símbolo de un rayo, una buzo de color verde, un pantalón de color azul claro y zapatos negros con el mismo símbolo de la chaqueta. El joven dijo al llegar: ``por Arceus, está diluviando más de la cuenta parece como si Kyogre hubiera despertado´´. Luego se dirigió a donde estaba la enfermera Joy y le dijo: ``disculpe ¿tiene una habitación disponible? Acabo de llegar a Kalos y tal como ve la lluvia me impide avanzar a mi destino así que pensé en pasar aquí la noche ´´. La enfermera Joy le dijo: ``esta de suerte, tengo una habitación disponible es la habitación número 7 disfrute de la estancia y que descanse´´. Después de habar con la enfermera Joy el joven misterioso se fue a la sala donde estaban los 2 hermanos quienes estaban ocupados. Clemont dijo: ``al fin lo he logrado observa Bonnie mi último invento lo llamo analizador cardiaco 2.0´´. Bonnie dijo: ``genial ¿dónde me escondo cuando explote?´´. El joven dijo: ``vaya que maquina tan impresionante eres un buen inventor´´. Bonnie y Clemont se dieron vuelta y vieron al joven el cual analizaba el invento. Clemont sonrió y dijo: ``vaya gracias, eres el segundo aparte de Ash que le gustan mis inventos pero ¿Quién eres tú?´´. El joven respondió: ``mucho gusto soy Jonan soy de la región Hoenn explorador pokémon e inventor´´. Los 2 hermanos le dieron la mano a Jonan y los 3 estuvieron hablando un buen rato sobre cosas triviales y algunas anécdotas de sus viajes, hasta Bonnie cayo profundamente dormida y Clemont fue a acostarla. Cuando Clemont se fue, Jonan también se fue a su habitación. Cuando Jonan iba a acostarse, se encontró con Serena quien también iba a dormir, pero ella iba muy cabizbaja y triste, Jonan iba hablarle, pero la expresión que Serena tenía indicaba que quería estar sola así que siguió rumbo a su habitación. En su cuarto Jonan se puso un atuendo deportivo para dormir y se acostó. Pero no pudo dormir, así que salió a tomar aire fresco al balcón que tenía el centro Pokémon, por fortuna había dejado de llover, de modo que pudo salir. Jonan miro fijamente al cielo nocturno el cual ya se había despejado y dijo: ``el cielo se ve genial a esta hora de la noche siempre lo he dicho, pero me hace recordar mi hogar en Hoenn´´. Una voz dijo: ``tienes razón el cielo nocturno es bello ideal para salir y pensar´´. Jonan se dio vuelta y vio a Serena a su lado. Jonan se asustó y dijo: ``Serena no vi que estabas aquí, adivino ¿tampoco puedes dormir no es así?´´. La chica solo asintió y agacho la cabeza. Jonan le pregunto: `` ¿estás bien Serena? Te noto deprimida ¿pasa algo?´´. Serena solo se puso a llorar y se cubrió la cara. Jonan la abrazo y dijo: ``está bien desahógate y luego me cuentas que pasa para yo poder ayudarte´´. Serena dijo: ``gracias eres muy amable; respóndeme algo ¿alguna vez te enamoraste de alguien especial que eres capaz hacer cualquier cosa de con tal de llamar su atención y ganar su corazón? Jonan dijo: ``para serte sincero nunca me he enamorado en toda mi vida, pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas, acaso tú estás enamorada de alguien?´´. Serena respondió: `` si lo estoy, pero él no se da cuenta aun y ya lo intente todo; no sé qué más hacer para poder al menos decirle que lo amo´´. Jonan dijo: ``tranquilízate Serena sé que hallaras una forma decírselo y que el entienda como te sientes, a propósito ¿quién es esa persona?´´. Serena bajo la cabeza y le contesto: ``la persona a la que amo es Ash´´. Jonan al oír el nombre de su amigo casi cae del balcón y dijo: ``por Arceus eso si es algo que no me sabia; ¿desde cuándo estas así por Ash?´´. Serena le conto toda historia de cómo conoció a Ash, desde el aquel suceso del campamento hasta la actualidad. Jonan escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Serena decía y luego dijo: ``vaya eso es hermoso, Ash sí que tiene suerte por tener a alguien tan especial como tú, lo envidio ciertamente; pero ¿nunca le has dicho lo que sientes verdad?´´. Serena respondió: ``nunca he tenido la oportunidad de decírselo de manera personal, por un lado soy un poco insegura y por otro lado no tengo privacidad, pues siempre que Ash y yo tenemos un rato a solas para hablar entre los 2 siempre hay alguien que siempre me interrumpe: Bonnie, Clemont, Pikachu, Miette o ese trio de tontos del Equipo Rocket´´. Jonan analizando todo eso se le ocurrió una idea, un plan maestro que haría que Serena cumpliera su más grande sueño; estar con el amor de su vida. Jonan dijo: ´´no te preocupes tengo en mente un plan y te prometo que Ash y tu estarán juntos de ahora en adelante´´. Serena respondió con una sonrisa: ``muchas gracias Jonan eres muy buen amigo te estaré eternamente agradecida ahora vamos a dormir tengo mucho sueño´´. Después de tan amena conversación, ambos jóvenes se fueron a dormir. ¿Qué tendrá Jonan en mente para que Ash y Serena estén juntos, lograra Ash llegar a cuidad Snowbelle para su última batalla de gimnasio? Descúbranlo ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 UNA SEPARACION INESPERADA**

A la mañana siguiente, luego de que el día anterior llovió a más no poder nuestros héroes luego de un buen desayuno preparado por Serena en el centro Pokémon de ciudad Shalour continuaron su camino a ciudad Snowbelle y además contaban con un nuevo acompañante y ese era Jonan; quien había decidido ayudar a Serena a conquistar el corazón de Ash y para lograr dicho objetivo tenía un plan en mente. Pero para llegar a Ciudad Snowbelle les faltaban aún muchos pero muchos kilómetros. Así que decidieron descansar junto a un rio. Clemont como siempre preparo la comida tanto para ellos como para sus Pokémon. Ash, después de comer, se dedicaba a entrenar. Serena lo observaba y veía esa chispa y dinamismo que él siempre demostraba. Pero algo perturba su mente; dentro de ella, sus emociones se desequilibraban al ver a su ``amigo´´ e imaginarlo de otra forma. Estaba tan pensativa que no vio un shuriken de agua venir hacia ella lanzado por Greninja accidentalmente. Por suerte Clemont activo su brazo de Aipom y la salvo. Clemont le grito a Ash: ``oye ten cuidado con lo que haces casi lastimas a Serena´´. Ash bajo la cabeza y dijo apenado: ``lo siento amigos no volverá a pasar; y acercándose a Serena, la tomo de la mano y le dijo: ``lo siento Serena no ocurrirá de nuevo´´. Serena, apenas Ash le tomo la mano se sonrojo y casi se desmaya. Serena respondió en voz baja: ``descuida yo te perdono sé que no fue tu intención´´. Después de aquel incidente ya había anochecido y todos se fueron a dormir salvo Serena quien no logro conciliar el sueño y levantándose, salió de la tienda de campaña a dar una vuelta por el lago y sus alrededores. Mientras caminaba ella se decía a si misma: `` ¿Cuándo podre decirle a Ash lo que siento por él? Tantos meses viajando juntos y ni siquiera se da cuenta de que le gusto, todos mis intentos por ganarme su corazón terminan en fracaso, ya no sé qué hacer´´. Dicho eso se puso a llorar; sus pokémon al oírla llorar salieron de su pokébolas y se pusieron a consolarla. Braixen le dijo: ``no te preocupes todo saldrá bien te lo juro por Arceus, tienes mi apoyo, además recuerda que tu amigo Jonan te ayudara a lograr tu objetivo; tú tranquila todo saldrá bien´´. Pancham y Sylveon asintieron, Serena al ver a sus pokémon animándola dejo de llorar y se fueron a dormir pero antes de llegar a su tienda para poder dormir miro al cielo e hizo esta plegaria: ``oh gran y poderoso Arceus escucha mi plegaria, que mañana pueda decirle a Ash lo que siento por él y que él y yo podamos estar juntos para siempre´´. Dicho se fue a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, Serena se levantó temprano e hizo un suculento desayuno como para chuparse los dedos ya que ella tenía buenas habilidades como todo una chef de alto prestigio. Ash, Bonnie, Clemont y Jonan se despertaron con el dulce olor que emanaba del delicioso desayuno que Serena preparo (hotcakes cubiertos de miel, jugo de naranja, emparedados y de postre sus ricos y sabrosos pokélitos sin mencionar la comida para los pokémon la cual estaba hecha de dulces y jugosas bayas y también pokélitos). Jonan, Clemont y Bonnie estaban admirados, pero Ash y Pikachu no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos y tenía un apetito feroz parecido al de un Snorlax. Estaban a punto de comérselo todo, cuando un lanzallamas lanzado por Braixen los detuvo. Serena grito: `` alto, ustedes 2 lávense primero y luego vístanse o no habrá desayuno para ustedes.´´. Ash y Pikachu obedecieron de inmediato y se fueron a dar una ducha al rio. Después de unas horas los 2 amigos regresaron pero Ash solo traía puesta su pantaloneta dejando al descubierto sus pectorales tonificados, brazos y piernas musculosas, de algo le sirvió viajar por todo el mundo (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y ahora Kalos) .Clemont le tapo los ojos a Bonnie y le dijo: ``oye ponte algo encima´´. No hace falta decir que Serena al ver a Ash sin buzo se sonrojo y casi se desmaya. Bonnie le pregunto: `` ¿oye y tu buzo dónde está?´´. Ash dijo: ``lo que paso es que mientras nos estábamos bañando, apareció un Zigzagoon salvaje, agarro mi buzo y huyo, intentamos perseguirlo pero era demasiado rápido y desapareció en el bosque. Jonan dijo en tono de burla: ``ay Ash eres todo un misterio solo a ti se te ocurre dejar tus cosas cerca de árboles, igual que aquella vez un que Rattata tomo tus cosas cuando iniciaste tu viaje jejeje´´. Al oír eso todos estallaron de risa, después de las risas todos desayunaron. Al final del desayuno todos decidían que hacer ese día. Ash como siempre se puso a entrenar con sus Pokémon para su batalla de gimnasio. Jonan le dijo: `` siempre haces la misma rutina, debes tener una estrategia diferente si quieres alcanzar tu última medalla, ¿qué tal un pequeño combate 6 contra 6? Quiero ver cuánto has mejorado´´. Ash respondió: `` me gustaría, pero solo tengo 5 Pokémon conmigo´´. Jonan contesto: ``entonces que tal una batalla uno contra uno, he oído que tu Greninja es muy poderoso ¿Qué dices aceptas?´´. Ash acepto y la batalla comenzó; Ash saco a Greninja y Jonan saco a Traicerix. Clemont dijo: ``bien esta batalla será 1 contra 1, la batalla terminara cuando ambos Pokémon no puedan continuar, muy bien que la batalla comience´´. Ash dijo: `` esta vez te ganare; Greninja shuriken de agua´´. Greninja lanzo su ataque directo hacia Traicerix´´. Jonan contesto: `` no lo creo, Traicerix esquívalo y usa onda voltio´´. Traicerix esquivo el ataque de Greninja y lanzo su ataque onda voltio el cual le dio a Greninja de lleno. Traicerix dijo: `` nada mal amigo, Pero esta batalla será mía; rayo carga´´. Greninja recibió el impacto del ataque de Traicerix y casi es derrotado. Greninja dijo: `` no me rendiré tan fácilmente; te demostrare que tanto Ash como yo hemos progresado´´. Entonces del cuerpo de Greninja comenzó emanar agua como un geiser, y su apariencia cambio. Jonan dijo: ``increíble; nunca vi a un Greninja con tanto poder como este ¿acaso será que alcanzo el poder de la Sincroevolución? Es sorprendente, pero no perderé yo también tengo un as bajo la manga ¿listo Traicerix?´´. Traicerix asintió y Jonan dijo: ``desata el poder el rayo, Traicerix Mega evoluciona´´. La piedra llave de Jonan y la mega piedra de Traicerix empezaron a brillar permitiéndole mega evolucionar. Ash dijo: ``imposible ¿que también Traicerix puede mega evolucionar?´´. Jonan contesto: `` ¿sorprendido? veras quise darle un poco de chispa a la batalla sacando todo mi arsenal ¿continuamos o qué?´´. Ash dijo: ``ya me conoces nunca huyo de un combate; Greninja shuriken de agua´´. Jonan respondió: ``esa es la actitud; Traicerix usa perforador´´. Y así continuo la batalla, la cual desafortunadamente Ash perdió. Después de esa batalla tanto Ash como Greninja terminaron agotados; Jonan pregunto: `` ¿qué rayos era eso, es alguna clase de mega evolución o qué?´´. Clemont respondió: ``aun no estoy seguro de que clase de poder es; pero tengo una hipótesis sobre lo que causa el repentino cambio de Greninja, parece ser una clase de sincronización en la cual tanto entrenador y Pokémon sincronizan mente y espíritu para desatar un poder increíble, muy parecido a la mega evolución solo que no necesitan mega piedras´´. Jonan contesto: ``esto es asombroso, según mis investigaciones hay una leyenda que puede confirmar si tu teoría pueda ser correcta: hace ya muchos años en el antiguo reino Prisma (actualmente Kalos) existió un malvado rey llamado Cronuraik, el cual hizo estallar una guerra que devasto el reino Prisma con el propósito de encontrar las mega piedras y volverse todopoderoso y así dominar el mundo. Pero un héroe llamado Radicor y su Greninja se enfrentaron a él; estando al borde de la muerte a manos del Braixen de Cronuraik; Radicor y su Greninja empezaron a brillar y Greninja comenzó a emanar un torbellino de agua que luego se transformó en un gran shuriken; gracias ese poder el reino Prisma se salvó de una inminente devastación, pero Radicor falleció y su Greninja también. Esa es la leyenda de la Sincroevolución. Todos al oír esa historia quedaron atónitos. Clemont contesto: `` vaya así que mi teoría es correcta según esa leyenda pero ¿cómo llegaste a saberlo?´´. Jonan respondió: ``hace poco explore unas ruinas cerca de Pueblo Geosenge y encontré un manuscrito antiguo que relata esa leyenda y tal vez eso explique un poco el poder de Greninja, Radicor tenía una sincronía muy poderosa de mente y espíritu con su Greninja que fue el primero en todo el mundo antiguo en desatar ese poder´´. Ash se sorprendió al saber eso y quiso aprender a controlar ese poder. Continuando su viaje, Ash y sus amigos llegaron a Ciudad Laverre. Serena estaba deseosa de saber qué plan tenia Jonan para ayudarla a conquistar a su amigo Ash, así que se acercó a él y le pregunto: ``disculpa Jonan pero ¿por qué no me dices ese plan con el cual podre decirle a Ash que lo amo?´´. Jonan le contesto: ``tranquila Serena, aún faltan detalles por pulir pero créeme que si todo sale bien Ash y tu serán pareja de aquí de en adelante, aún tengo que pensar la manera de alejar a Clemont, Bonnie y Pikachu de ustedes para tengan privacidad; pero confía en mi todo saldrá bien´´. En eso, Jonan recibió una llamada a través de su dispositivo y era el padre de Clemont y Bonnie, Meyer. Él dijo: `` disculpa Jonan, podrías llamar a Clemont necesito hablar con el´´. Jonan fue a donde estaba Clemont diciéndole que tenía una llamada de su padre. Clemont contesto la llamada y al final dijo: `` ok veré que puedo hacer, hasta pronto padre nos vemos mañana´´. Ash pregunto: `` ¿Qué pasó Clemont ocurre algo?´´. Clemont dijo con un tono serio: ``chicos, tendré que volver a dejarlos otra vez, tengo que volver a Ciudad Lumiose y administrar el gimnasio debido a Clembot, el cual se dañó tras un combate, tengo que ir a repararlo y atender el gimnasio Lumiose; ese es mi deber como líder de gimnasio´´. Bonnie dijo: `` ¿eso significa que también tendré que regresar contigo?´´. Clemont respondió: ``mi padre desea verte y quiere que vengas conmigo que dices ¿vienes o no? Bonnie contesto con una sonrisa: claro que iré contigo hermano´´. Ash dijo: `` ok pasemos una última noche en grupo ¿de acuerdo?, ya mañana podrán regresar a cuidad Lumiose. Todos aceptaron, esa noche, en el centro Pokémon de ciudad Laverre se reunieron por última vez con sus amigos de cabellera rubia a celebrar su amistad, de repente un brazo mecánico salió de la nada y atrapo a Pikachu, todos se preguntaron qué pasaba, Una voz dijo: `` prepárense para los problemas´´. (nota: el lema del equipo Rocket es largo y tedioso, así que solo escribiré esa pequeña parte, pueden imaginarse el resto). Jonan interrumpió: ``ya sé que son ustedes equipo Rocket, devuelvan a Pikachu o alisten sus maletas para un buen viaje, porque los mandare a volar sin garantía de retorno´´. Jessie dijo: `` torpe maleducado nadie interrumpe el lema del equipo Rocket, pagaras tu insolencia; Gourgeist usa bola sombra. Gourgeist apareció y lanzo su bola sombra contra todos. Ash iba sacar a Talonflame para pelear pero Jonan dijo: ``deja que yo me encargue de esto; Terodactil surge y usa ala de acero´´. Terodactil salió de su pokébola y ataco a Gourgeist con su ala de acero. James no se quedó atrás y saco a Inkay quien ataco con psíquico. Terodactil esquivo el ataque de Inkay y dijo: ``nada mal pero miren esto; cuchilla huracán´´. El ataque de Terodactil impacto en ambos pokémon, quienes se estrellaron en el globo del equipo Rocket mandándolos a volar. Así Pikachu volvió a los brazos de Ash y todo termino bien, al final de la comida y después de ese incidente se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente Ash, Jonan y Serena fueron a despedirse de sus amigos Clemont y Bonnie, quienes se dirigían a ciudad Lumiose. Cuando los 2 hermanos se marcharon de ciudad Laverre, Jonan hablo con Serena y le dijo: `` ¿lista para empezar? Con Bonnie y Clemont ausentes, tenemos todo listo para la fase 1 de mi plan maestro para ayudarte con Ash, si todo sale bien tu tendrás a Ash como tu pareja de por vida, ¿comenzamos?´´. Serena respondió: `` estoy lista para empezar y ¿Cuál es la fase 1 de tu plan?´´. Jonan contesto: `` espera y veras confía en mi´´. ¿Cuál será la primera fase del plan maestro de Jonan para ayudar a Serena a declararle sus sentimientos al amor de su vida, o habrá más interferencias del equipo Rocket en su intento de capturar a Pikachu; lograran Ash y Greninja dominar la legendaria Sincroevolución? Todas las respuestas en el siguiente capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3 OPERACIÓN CUPIDO: LA VENGANZA DE MIETTE**

Con Clemont y Bonnie fuera del panorama, Jonan puso su plan en marcha para ayudar a Serena a conquistar a su amigo Ash, el plan era de 3 fases dependiendo la dificultad de cada intento. Serena estaba deseosa de empezar con el plan de Jonan y declarársele a Ash. Pero una persona observaba a nuestra peli miel favorita con furia y celos; dicha persona era nada más y nada menos que su eterna rival Miette. Ella dijo: `` ¿conque piensas declarártele a Ash? , no lo creo para cuando termine este día el será solo mío y tú serás un cero a la izquierda en nuestra relación jejeje´´. Mientras tanto, Jonan ultimaba los detalles de su plan maestro, y luego dijo a Serena: ``que comience la operación cupido, este plan consta de 3 fases que garantizara que Ash y tu sean pareja de aquí en adelante´´. Serena dijo un poco dudosa: `` ¿estás seguro Jonan?, no quiero equivocarme y ¿si alguien interfiere?´´. Jonan respondió: ``tranquilízate Serena, tengo todo calculado; si hay alguna clase de interferencia de parte de Miette, Pikachu o el equipo Rocket déjalo en mis manos, ahora comencemos la fase uno: la cita sorpresa´´. Serena un poco dudosa quiso saber más sobre la fase 1. Jonan le explico que la cita sorpresa consistía en que Serena escribiera una carta invitando a Ash a un lugar indeterminado, pero que no firmara la carta con su nombre sino con un seudónimo para conservar el misterio. Serena acepto la idea y así fue como los 2 amigos organizaron todo para la fase uno. Mientras tanto Ash estaba entrenando con sus pokémon para su batalla de gimnasio en ciudad Snowbelle. En eso apareció Jonan con una carta: `` oye Ash tienes una carta y parece ser de una admiradora secreta, bien hecho campeón´´. Ash pregunto: `` ¿una carta; me pregunto de quien será y porque sabes que es para mí, acaso me juegas una broma o qué?´´. Jonan respondió: ``me sorprende tu falta de confianza amigo solo la encontré adentro en el Centro pokémon, te juro por Arceus que no es una broma mía, adelante léela´´. Ash abrió el sobre y saco la carta para leerla. En el sobre estaba escrito lo siguiente: para Ash de princesa de fuego (nota: princesa de fuego es el seudónimo de serena, el seudónimo de Jonan será maestro del rayo y el de Ash será guerrero de agua). La carta decía: ``querido Ash, quisiera invitarte a un día de campo en el parque de ciudad Laverre, tengo algo importante que decirte, te veo a las 3pm. Atte: Princesa de Fuego; post data: ven solo´´. Ash dijo: `` ¿cómo que vaya solo?, no entiendo´´. Jonan no respondió, porque sabía exactamente lo que pasaba. Ash suspiro y dijo: ``bueno será ir, no pierdo nada intentándolo; Jonan cuida de mis pokémon por favor´´. Jonan respondió: ``no hay problema cuenta conmigo´´. Y así el joven entrenador fue al parque de cuidad Laverre a su cita. Mientras tanto Jonan llamo a Serena para avisarle usando palabras clave: ``princesa de fuego, aquí maestro del rayo, el guerrero de agua va para allá; prepárate y buena suerte estaré vigilando´´. Serena respondió: ``entendido maestro del rayo, princesa de fuego cambio y fuera´´ Serena colgó la llamada y preparo todo lo del día de campo. A las 3pm, Ash llego al parque y se encontró con Serena. Serena le dijo: ``te estaba esperando, Ash espero te guste, lo prepare para ti´´. Ash dijo asombrado: ``Serena ¿tú eres princesa de fuego, que significa todo esto?´´. Serena respondió: ``pues quise tener un rato solos los 2, así que se me ocurrió organizar un pequeño picnic espero no te moleste´´. Ash contesto: `` ¿molestarme? Para nada es genial pero ¿porque no me lo pediste abiertamente?, hubiera aceptado de todas formas´´. Serena respondió: `` soy un poco tímida y no sabía cómo decírtelo, así que se me ocurrió hacer este picnic´´. Y así los 2 jóvenes estuvieron en su día de campo; hablando de cosas triviales, chistes y algunos recuerdos del pasado. Al atardecer se quedaron viendo el ocaso: era hermoso y digno de verse; Serena suspiro viendo a su mejor amigo, el cual la miraba con una sonrisa y le dijo: ``Ash, tengo algo que decirte y siento que voy a estallar sino lo digo´´. Ash dijo: ``tranquila Serena, lo que sea que te pase puedo ayudarte; eres mi mejor amiga y nada lo cambiara´´. Serena lloró al oír aquellas palabras de parte de Ash y le dio un gran abrazo el cual fue correspondido. Después de ese abrazo los 2 regresaron al centro pokémon a descansar. Jonan llamo a Serena y le pregunto cómo le había ido. Serena respondió: `` no muy bien apenas pude decirle algo. Ya te dije que soy muy tímida y además soy un desastre en estos asuntos del amor´´. Jonan suspiro al escuchar eso y dijo: ``así que la fase 1 no resulto, por suerte tenemos 2 fases más; pero recuerda que para triunfar y conquistar el corazón de Ash tienes que aplicar esa determinación que tienes en las presentaciones pokémon y ganaras´´. Serena respondió: ´´ tienes razón debo esforzarme más y así lo conseguiré, bien ¿cuál es la fase 2?´´. Jonan contesto: ``la fase 2 se llama hechizo de amor, y no, no le aplicare a Ash un conjuro para que se enamore de ti, solo te daré este collar hecho de un mineral muy raro llamado corazonita, la cual funcionara si tu amas de verdad a esa persona especial, ¿dime en verdad lo amas de todo corazón?´´. Serena sonrió y dijo: ``claro que lo amo de todo corazón, él es la razón por la que hago este viaje, la razón de mi alegría y mi razón de ser ´´. Jonan respondió: `` esa es la actitud mi amiga entonces adelante, ve y dile lo que sientes y ya sabes se tu misma´´. Serena fue a ver a Ash para poder decirle sus sentimientos, pero al llegar a las afueras Centro Pokémon, no encontró a Ash, solo encontró su gorra, lo cual es extraño ya que nunca se la quita, salvo para dormir. Serena asustada, volvió a donde estaba Jonan para avisarle lo sucedido. Jonan al recibir la gorra, se percató de que esta tenía una carta en un sobre de color verde oscuro. La carta decía lo siguiente: ``Para Serena, he decidido hacerte sufrir un poco por lo que me has hecho, rapte a tu mejor amigo, si quieres verlo de vuelta renuncia a tus sueños de ser la reina de Kalos, y a tus intentos por conquistar a Ash. Te doy una hora para que lo pienses, y no te preocupes por Ash, él está con una verdadera mujer, adiós; Atte: Miette ´´. Serena al leer la carta, entro en shock, para luego ser dominada por la ira y dijo: ``Miette ahora si rebasaste el límite, prepárate para sentir todo el peso de mi ira´´. Jonan dijo: `` tranquilízate Serena, puede tratarse de una broma´´. Serena dijo: `` esto no es broma, es personal ¿me ayudaras a salvar a Ash?´´. Jonan dijo: ``cuenta conmigo´´. Mientras en un hotel de cuidad Laverre estaba Ash, el cual estaba despertando, cuando vio a Miette le pregunto: ``Miette ¿Qué paso, donde estoy y porque siento como si un Geodude me hubiera golpeado?´´. Miette respondió: tranquilo, tengo algo que te quitara ese dolor´´. Ash esperaba alguna clase de medicamento, pero cuál sería su sorpresa cuando Miette se acercó lentamente hasta quedar encima de él y le dijo en un tono seductor: `` ¿listo para tu medicina Ash?´´. Ash se puso tenso cuando escucho a Miette hablar en ese tono y dijo: `` Miette ¿estás bien?´´. Ella dijo: ``mejor que nunca´´. Dicho esto comenzó a desajustarse la corbata y después se quitó su atuendo, quedando semidesnuda, solo con su falda. Ash quedo perplejo y sonrojado al ver a la rival de Serena sin ropa. Miette dijo en tono seductor: ``prepárate por que esta noche serás mío´´. Ash empezó a atemorizarse al oír eso y le pregunto porque lo hacía; Miette dijo: ``porque te amo, y la única manera de hacer esto era raptándote, así que hagámoslo; solo por esta noche hazme tuya´´. Ash no sabía qué hacer, por un lado, era Miette quien le pedía tener intimidad y por otro lado era para ambos su primera vez en la vida. Ash iba a decir algo cuando sintió los labios de Miette unidos a los suyos y Miette le dijo: ``prepárate sigues tu´´. Dicho esto, Miette le empezó a quitar su chaqueta y su buzo negro dejando al descubierto su pecho, acto tomo las manos del chico y las puso en sus senos. Ash se asombró, y ella solo gimió. Miette dijo: `` ¿te gusto verdad? Pues espera aún hay más´´. Dicho esto se quitó su falda y su bra dejando al pobre chico más rojo que una Baya Tamate, acto seguido se acercó a Ash y le fue desabrochando el cinturón de su pantalón. Ash quedo avergonzado al estar en bóxer. Miette comenzó a notar que algo comenzaba a crecer en su entrepierna. Ella dijo con una sonrisa pícara: ``vaya, veo que estas lleno de energía, ¿qué tal si comenzamos?´´. Miette empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia Ash y lo tiro a la cama. El chico estaba atemorizado pero Miette se subió a la cama y a la altura de la entrepierna del chico, la cual empezó a tocar. Ash dijo: `` no creo que este bien hacer esto´´. Pero Miette no quiso escuchar más y le ordeno a Meowstic que usara atracción en Ash (nota: en este fic los movimientos pokémon afectaran también a los humanos). Así Miette tuvo a Ash bajo su control y así tuvo su rato de diversión. Cuando llegaron nuestros 2 amigos se llevaron una sorpresa. ¿Qué les espera a Jonan y a Serena cuando abran la puerta de la habitación de Miette, cuáles fueron los motivos de Miette para llevar a cabo su plan de venganza contra Serena, cuál será la última fase de la operación cupido de Jonan, y lo más importante, este pequeño incidente afectara la amistad de Ash y Serena? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: LA IRA SE SERENA, UN NOVIAZGO DOBLE**

Previamente

``En el capítulo anterior, Jonan puso en marcha la operación cupido para ayudar a Serena a conquistar a su amigo Ash, pero como siempre la mala suerte cayó sobre ellos, cuando Miette, la rival de Serena, con un plan de venganza en mente, rapto a nuestro joven entrenador y lo sedujo a la fuerza para que estuvieran juntos. Jonan y Serena llegaron al hotel donde estaban Miette y nuestro joven héroe y se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa; ¿lograran saber los motivos de Miette para vengase de Serena, cuál será la última fase de operación cupido? descúbranlo ahora´´

Después de llegar al hotel de cuidad Laverre nuestros amigos Serena y Jonan al entrar en el cuarto donde estaba Miette, se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa, Ash y Miette estaban en plena intimidad. Cosa que a la vista de Jonan le pareció horrible, tanto que se cubrió los ojos; Serena por otra parte, al ver esto; estallo de ira, y acercándose a donde estaban ellos agarro a Miette por el cabello y la saco de la cama. Serena llena furia dijo: `` eres una bruja de 2 caras, voy hacerte pagar por esto´´. Dicho esto saco a Braixen y le dijo: `` Braixen carbonízala con lanzallamas´´. Afortunadamente Jonan saco a Traicerix, quien uso protección evitando así un incidente mayor, Serena dijo furiosa: `` ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Miette debe pagar por esta deshonra´´. Jonan dijo: ``cálmate Serena, la venganza jamás lleva a nada, seguro tiene una explicación, primero sacare a Ash de ese trance; Traicerix usa Descarga´´. Traicerix obedeció y lanzo una leve descarga sacando a Ash del trance provocado por el movimiento atracción. Ash dijo: `` ¿Qué paso chicos, porque Miette y yo estamos desnudos?´´. Jonan respondió: `` larga historia, luego te la cuento, por ahora vístete y vámonos, esta situación me está dando nauseas, Miette, mañana requiero tu presencia, así que te veré en el parque de ciudad Laverre a las 9 am. No faltes.´´ Serena dijo gruñendo entre dientes: ``mañana me las pagaras, miserable bruja de cabello azul´´. Y así nuestros 3 jóvenes amigos salieron del hotel rumbo al centro pokémon. Durante el camino, Serena iba más furiosa que un Ursaring, créanme que después de lo que vio, empezó a llenarse una furia ciega contra Miette, al punto de pensar lo peor. Jonan dijo: ``tranquilízate Serena, seguro que todo tiene una explicación para lo que acaba de suceder´´. Serena respondió con ira: ``eso no importa Jonan, eso fue un insulto, juro por Arceus y por mi vida que ella pagara por esta burla, así sea lo último que haga´´. Jonan viendo que de Serena nada conseguiría excepto hacerla enojar a un más; decidió entonces preguntarle a Ash por qué Miette tendría motivos de venganza contra Serena. Ash contesto: ``eso no lo sé; pero creo que Miette quiere vengarse de ella, por haber perdido la Exhibición Pokémon de Pueblo Dendemille, ya que Serena le gano, quedando Miette en tercer lugar ¿pero yo que tuve que en eso? ´´. Jonan respondió: `` eso explica todo, pero eso que paso entre Miette y tú, no lo entiendo; ah claro, Serena y tú se conocen desde siempre y han sido mejores amigos, pero Miette piensa que ustedes 2 son pareja, así que quiso vengarse raptándote y seduciéndote así sea a la fuerza´´. Ash al oír eso quedó perplejo y dijo: ``que Darkrai me lleve, porque al parecer estoy maldito con un cuerpo sumamente atractivo, oh Arceus ¿porque a mí?´´. Jonan dijo en tono de burla: ``ay Ash eres todo un imán para las chicas, con razón tus amigas May, Dawn, Iris y la líder de gimnasio Skyla apenas te veían se derretían y chorreaban saliva por ti je, je, je´´. Ash contesto: ``basta de burlas eso no me ayuda; espera un segundo ¿Qué Skyla también enloquecía por mí? Esto debe ser broma´´. Jonan respondió: ``no es broma amigo, hasta la líder de gimnasio más bonita de toda Unova moría por ti, créeme lo sé´´. Al oír esto; Serena paso de furiosa a mega iracunda y casi mata a sus 2 de un solo golpe. Jonan contesto: ``basta Serena; sé que estas furiosa pero créeme que esta no es la forma de solucionar el problema´´. Serena se calmó y dejo de golpear a sus amigos. Jonan respondió: ``bien, por lo visto esto es un problema de proporciones colosales. Quiero que mañana tú y Miette se preparen para la última fase, que las incluye a las 2´´. Serena dijo: `` ¿Por qué la incluyes a ella?, pensé que operación cupido era entre nosotros 2´´. Jonan contesto: ``dada la magnitud de la situación en la que nos encontramos, modifique la fase 3 para ver un poco de esa rivalidad y evaluar sus métodos para conquistar ha ya sabes quién´´. Ash estaba tan distraído que ni cuenta se dio de lo que hablaban sus amigos. A la mañana siguiente (7am para ser más exactos) Serena se levantó y fue a la cocina del centro Pokémon a preparar el desayuno, y se sorprendió al ver a Jonan? Serena dijo: ``buenos días Jonan, ¿porque te levantaste tan ten temprano?´´ Jonan contesto: ``esa es mi costumbre levantarme temprano siempre me ayuda a visualizar mis ideas ¿te puedo ayudar con el desayuno?´´. Serena respondió: `` ok puedes ayudarme, y de paso contarme de que sé que trata la fase 3 de la operación cupido´´. Jonan dijo: ``dado lo sucedido anoche con Miette, se ocurrió modificar la última fase para evaluar sus estrategias de conquista. La fase 3 se llama: seducción doble´´, consistirá en un reto de conquista entre ustedes 2 para ver quien tiene suerte en atraer Ash, quien tenga mejor suerte tendrá a Ash de por vida´´. Serena acepto aunque de mala gana la idea. Así Serena y Jonan prepararon el desayuno. Tiempo después despertaron Ash y Pikachu y así los 4 amigos desayunaron. Después, Ash salió al campo de entrenamiento a entrenar un poco. Eso le daría tiempo a Jonan, para poner en marcha la fase 3 de la operación cupido. Entre tanto en ciudad Shalour una chica de cabello rubio estaba en su gimnasio aburrida de tanta monotonía, dicha persona era Korrina la líder del gimnasio. Ella no estaba ese día en su mejor forma y así muchos retadores que iban a desafiarla ganaban muy fácilmente la medalla Riña. Su abuelo Gurkinn preocupado por ella pregunto qué le pasaba. Ella dijo: ``estoy decaída, siento que no estoy en mi mejor forma y por eso los retadores que han venido al gimnasio han ganado muy fácilmente, siento que hace falta algo muy dentro de mí, creo que estoy enamorada de alguien´´. Gurkinn dijo: `` oh vaya; mi nieta crece muy rápido, y ¿Quién es el afortunado?´´. Korrina respondió: ``el chico al que amo es nada más y nada menos que Clemont el amigo de Ash´´. Gurkinn se quedó de piedra al oír eso y no supo que contestar. Mientras; de regreso con nuestros amigos, Jonan, Serena y Miette estaban reunidos en el parque de ciudad Laverre. Jonan dijo: `` las he traído aquí para hacer una prueba en la fase 3 de la operación cupido. Cada una puede utilizar cualquier método, excepto a sus pokémon los cuales estarán bajo mi cuidado, que comience la fase 3 ya´´. Así las chicas comenzaron con sus rituales de conquista para así llamar la atención de nuestro incauto amigo. Jonan por otro lado, combatía contra la líder del gimnasio Laverre Valerie. La batalla estuvo reñida pero al final gano Jonan con Traicerix quien uso su habilidad Aura Cambiante para adquirir el tipo acero, y de ese modo gano la medalla Hada. Luego de ganar la medalla Jonan volvió al parque, pero de camino se encontró con la líder del gimnasio Mistralton Skyla. Él se sorprendió al verla y la saludo con un abrazo. Jonan dijo: `` ¿qué haces por aquí, estas de vacaciones?´´. Skyla respondió: `` en parte si; pero vine buscando a una persona ¿me ayudarías a buscarla?´´ Jonan contesto: `` claro, ¿a quién necesitas buscar?´´. Skyla respondió: `` la persona que busco eres tu Jonan´´. Dicho, esto Skyla le dio un beso a Jonan justo en la boca, cosa que él no se esperaba. Jonan al recibir ese beso de su amiga se puso más rojo que una baya Tamate y quiso saber el porqué. Skyla dijo: ``Jonan yo te amo y por eso viaje desde Unova hasta aquí buscándote, desde que nos enfrentamos quede profundamente enamorada de ti y quisiera ser tu novia´´. Jonan quedo mudo y no supo que decir. Al final dijo: ``vaya es algo inesperado, pero claro que acepto ser tu novio y prometo ser el mejor novio del mundo y hacerte feliz toda tu vida´´. Skyla al oír esas palabras le dio un gran abrazo seguido de un gran beso. Y así Jonan y Skyla se hicieron novios ese día. De regreso con Serena y Miette; ellas 2 esperaban los resultados de las pruebas ideadas por Jonan para saber quién sería la novia de Ash. Jonan analizo la puntuación y la ganadora fue Serena con un puntaje de 109 a 85 puntos. Miette acepto la derrota sin queja alguna y Serena al fin pudo decirle a su amigos sus sentimientos. Ash dijo: ``prometo hacerte muy feliz Serena te lo juro´´. Y así la aventura de nuestros héroes en ciudad Laverre ha terminado. Ahora nuestras dos parejas se dirigen a cuidad Lumiose. ¿Qué sorpresas y emociones les aguardan allí? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**ADVERTENCIA:** **EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS NO APTAS PARA MENORES DE EDAD, POR LO TANTO NO LO LEA. SI ES MENOR DE EDAD E INSISTE EN LEERLO ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO; NO DIGAN QUE NO LES ADVERTI**

 **ATT: JONAN X 5**

 **Capítulo 5: Noche Apasionada**

Después de que la operación cupido resultara en victoria para Serena, quien gracias a su amigo Jonan pudo declararle su amor a Ash, la aventura de nuestros héroes en ciudad Laverre termino y ellos retomaron su camino a ciudad Snowbelle. Ash iba feliz porque no solo estaba más cerca de su octava medalla de gimnasio, sino que por primera vez había encontrado al amor de su vida y era la chica que tenía al lado, su mejor amiga Serena. Nuestros 2 jóvenes héroes iban muy emocionados y un tanto sonrojados al saber que ya eran novios. Y además iba con ellos la líder del gimnasio Mistralton de la región Unova Skyla, la cual para sorpresa de Ash y Serena resulto ser la novia de Jonan. En su camino a ciudad Lumiose encontraron a la líder del gimnasio Shalour Korrina. Jonan dijo: hola Korrina `` ¿cómo estás? Qué curioso encontrarte por aquí´´. Korrina contesto: ``igualmente Jonan me alegra verlos de nuevo ¿por casualidad se dirigen a cuidad Lumiose?´´ Ash respondió: ``así es; vamos hacia allá para ver a nuestros amigos´´. Korrina contesto: ``interesante yo también voy hacia allá, Pero quien es su nueva amiga y por qué Ash y Serena van agarrados de la mano; ¿que acaso son novios o qué?´´. Jonan le presento a Skyla y le dijo que ella también era líder de gimnasio, además le conto toda la historia de cómo Serena y Ash se hicieron novios. Korrina casi resbala en sus patines al escuchar sobre el noviazgo de nuestros 2 jóvenes héroes y se asombró al saber que Skyla también era líder gimnasio. Korrina desafió a Skyla a un combate 1 contra 1. Korrina saco a Lucario y Skyla saco a Pidgeot. Jonan dijo: `` la batalla entre las líderes de gimnasio Skyla y Korrina está por comenzar, esta batalla será 1 contra 1 muy bien comiencen´´. Skyla dijo: `` esta batalla es mía; Pidgeot usa vendaval ahora´´. El ataque de Pidgeot genero ráfagas de aire lo bastante fuertes para generar un gran huracán que impacto a Lucario antes que pudiera hacer un ataque. Korrina contesto: ``resiste Lucario usa aura esfera´´. Lucario concentro en sus manos un orbe de energía azul que lanzo hacia Pidgeot, quien logró esquivar con facilidad. Pidgeot dijo a Lucario: `` ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Das pena amigo, muéstrame todo tu poder ¿o acaso me tienes miedo?´´. Lucario respondió: ``nadie, ni siquiera un pájaro como tú se ríe de mí, te mostrare mi máximo poder´´. Korrina dijo: `` libera el poder que llevas dentro, Lucario mega evoluciona´´. De esa forma Lucario mega evoluciono. Skyla dijo: ``interesante pero no eres la única con un as bajo la manga´´; dicho esto mostro un brazalete que contenía una mega piedra y dijo: ``desata la fuerza del huracán, Pidgeot mega evoluciona´´. Así Pidgeot también mega evoluciono. Ash dijo asombrado: ´´increíble, no sabía que Skyla tuviera un Pidgeot y que además mega evolucione´´. Jonan contesto: ``ambas son fuertes de eso no hay duda´´. Serena respondió: `` muy cierto, esta batalla está muy reñida´´. Así duro la batalla entre las 2 líderes de gimnasio la cual cabo en un empate. Después de esa batalla, acamparon junto a un lago que había allí. Después de acomodar sus cosas; Serena se encargó de preparar el almuerzo para ellos y sus pokémon. Todos sacaron a sus pokémon y almorzaron. Después del almuerzo nuestros amigos se relajaron. Al anochecer todos contemplaron el firmamento nocturno que los rodeaba. Korrina levantándose del suelo dijo: ``bueno amigos creo que iré a nadar un poco; tengo mucho calor, nos vemos´´. Ash dijo: ``ok diviértete nos vemos luego´´. Y así Korrina se retiró del lugar donde estaban reunidos y se internó en el bosque. Ash y Serena se fueron a dar una vuelta, dejando a Jonan y a Skyla completamente solos. Jonan contemplaba el firmamento nocturno y Skyla sonrojada lo miraba y al final dijo: `` Jonan, estoy aburrida quiero hacer algo´´. Jonan pregunto: `` ¿y qué quieres hacer tu, amor mío?´´. Skyla respondió: `` no sé; algo entre nosotros 2, ya sabes lo que hacen las parejas cuando están solas´´. Jonan estaba confuso y cuando iba a responder sintió los labios de Skyla unidos a los suyos. Ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión que el beso les transmitía que parecían elevarse literalmente por el aire. Para Jonan era algo nuevo, una nueva sensación que nunca pensó sentir, y la verdad es que ambos no querían separarse. Pero desafortunadamente la falta del preciado oxigeno logro separar a nuestros 2 amigos de tan romántico momento. Jonan dijo aun sin aliento: ``eso fue maravilloso, nunca sentí algo como esto en mi vida´´. Skyla respondió: ``yo tampoco, se siente tan bien que quisiera seguir así toda la noche´´. Y luego dijo algo que Jonan no comprendió: ``quiero hacerlo´´. Jonan dio un salto hacia atrás y contesto: `` ¿estas segura de que quieres hacerlo ahora? La verdad no estoy muy seguro de esto´´. Skyla lo volvió a besar y dijo: ``he estado esperando esta oportunidad desde el día que nos conocimos, después de esa batalla de gimnasio me enamore de ti y estuve esperando este momento´´. Dicho esto se desajusto su arnés y luego se quitó su playera dejando ver su bella figura. Jonan estaba atónito con lo que veía, en su interior algo se encendió; una clase de chispa que desataría todos sus más profundos deseos y que lo llevarían de manera inevitable a un estado de completo frenesí. Jonan queriendo saber si aquello era real se pellizco el brazo. Al sentir el dolor que intencionalmente se provocó se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba viendo no era producto de su imaginación ni una broma de su mente, aquello era 100% real. Skyla dijo: `` ¿te gusta lo que ves?´´. Jonan estaba literalmente sin habla créanme, Skyla le estaba brindando un show privado esa noche. Prosigamos; Skyla al ver la cara de asombro que Jonan tenía, siguió con el espectáculo, esta vez quitándose los guantes y las botas. Jonan intento tragar saliva pero por el asombro del momento se le había formado un nudo en la garganta, todos sus músculos se tensaron y su mente se nublo hasta que literalmente perdió el juicio. Jonan, en un arranque de pasión cogió a Skyla y empezó a besarla en todo su cuerpo. Skyla al sentir los labios de Jonan sobre su cuerpo se derritió de placer y su respiración estaba muy agitada. Skyla dijo con voz entre cortada: ``oh Jonan oh, no pares continua´´. Jonan uso sus manos y le quito el bra para besar sus pechos que eran de talla perfecta, una talla c. Jonan siguió su tratamiento en ella de manera tan apasionada que Skyla gemía al sentir toda esa carga de placer. Skyla dijo: `` es tu turno mi amor´´. Dicho esto comenzó a quitarle el buzo rosa que tenía puesto ese día y comenzó a besar su pecho. Ella siguió bajando hasta que llego a su pantalón; al cual le quito el cinturón y pudo quitárselo con facilidad. Jonan con sus pies se quitó sus tenis y termino de quitarse el pantalón. Skyla se asombró al ver que algo crecía en su entrepierna y dijo con una risa picara: ``oh veo que estas impaciente por seguir permíteme ayudarte con eso´´. Dicho eso le bajo el bóxer a Jonan y vio que su miembro crecía sin control. Skyla dijo: `` ¿listo para empezar?´´. Jonan solo asintió. Entonces Skyla tomo el miembro de Jonan y comenzó a lamerlo muy suavemente. Jonan sintió un leve cosquilleo y soltó un pequeño gemido, tratando de contenerse. Skyla continúo lamiendo lentamente el miembro de Jonan y después se lo metió a la boca para no dejar cada centímetro sin su debido tratamiento. Jonan sintió un pequeño impulso que le recorría todo su cuerpo y le pedía más. Skyla continúo con su trabajo en el miembro de Jonan, el cual para ella era muy dulce. Jonan no pudiendo contenerse, soltó una pequeña descarga de sus fluidos en la boca de Skyla, quien gustosamente saboreo, pues para ella eran un delicioso néctar. Acto seguido se levantó; se quitó su short y su prenda íntima y quedo completamente desnuda. Jonan en un arranque de total frenesí tomo a Skyla y acostándola en el pasto siguió besándola hasta llegar a su zona íntima y luego beso la suave piel de esa parte y finalmente probo sus también sus fluidos, Los cuales para Jonan resultaron ser más dulces que la miel. Después la penetro con delicadeza, provocando que Skyla gimiera aún más fuerte: `` OH JONAN NO PARES SIGUE VAMOS´´. Y así siguieron un buen rato hasta que ambos terminaron totalmente agotados uno sobre el otro. Jonan dijo: ``vaya eso fue increíble, eres asombrosa; nunca lo había hecho en toda mi vida hasta ahora´´. Skyla respondió: ``oye tú tampoco estuviste mal para ser tu primera vez, esta fue la noche más memorable de todas y lo mejor es que fue gracias a ti´´. Jonan contesto: ``lo mismo digo, ahora duchémonos y vistámonos antes que los otros lleguen y nos vean así´´. Desafortunadamente Ash, Serena y Korrina regresaron y vieron a Jonan y Skyla completamente desnudos. Ash pregunto: `` por Arceus ¿Qué paso aquí?´´. Serena desvió la mirada y dijo: ``la verdad no quiero saberlo ¿les parece si nos vamos a dormir?´´. Korrina contesto: ``concuerdo estoy cansada, mañana queremos una explicación de lo que paso entre ustedes 2´´. Y así la velada de Jonan y Skyla termino. ¿Qué explicación brindaran Skyla y Jonan al resto de sus amigos sobre lo que paso entre ellos 2? Las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

 **Greninja contra Erick: una deuda pendiente**

Al día siguiente; después de una noche romántica y apasionada entre Jonan y Skyla, nuestros 2 jóvenes se levantaron, y después de una ducha se vistieron; Jonan se puso su chaqueta de color negro con azul, una gorra de color azul oscuro, un buzo de color blanco con un pantalón azul claro y zapatos negros y Skyla vistió una blusa de manga corta y un jean de color rojo con guantes y botas negras. Cuando Jonan vio a Skyla en ese atuendo quedo sin habla. Skyla dijo: `` ¿Cómo me veo cariño?´´. Jonan respondió: ``te ves hermosa amor mío el color rojo resalta personalidad y te queda bien´´. Ambos se iban a dar un beso, cuando Ash, Serena y Korrina despertaron y los rodearon. Korrina dijo: `` muy bien par de tortolitos queremos respuestas y las queremos ahora´´. Serena respondió: `` así es; queremos una buena explicación de lo que paso anoche´´. Ash no dijo nada. Jonan respondió: `` lo que paso es que Skyla y yo nos pusimos muy románticos y bueno pasó lo que paso ¿o no amor?´´. Serena dijo en tono furioso: ``eso no basta, queremos toda la historia ahora´´. Jonan y Skyla al no tener opción; les contaron toda la historia a sus amigos con todo y detalles, lo que dejo a nuestros 3 amigos en estado de shock. Ash dijo: ``por Arceus, no me creo eso de que ustedes 2 tuvieron intimidad´´. Serena respondió: ``es cierto, me da nauseas de solo pensarlo´´. Korrina contesto: ``yo no te culpo Jonan pero ella es líder de gimnasio ¿estás seguro de las consecuencias que eso implica? Sería una deshonra tanto para ella como para ti´´. Jonan respondió: `` sé muy bien las consecuencias y las afrontare porque yo amo a Skyla y nada ni nadie nos separara´´. Dicho esto se marchó al bosque, dado que estaba muy furioso y quería estar solo. Skyla dijo a sus amigos: ``bien hecho amigos, el no tuvo nada que ver en esto, yo fui la de la idea y si alguien afrontara las consecuencias seré yo´´. Korrina contesto: ``si la idea de tener intimidad entre los 2 fue tuya entonces ¿Por qué diantres lo hiciste?´´. Skyla respondió: ``eso es algo que ustedes 3 no entenderían, ni aunque Arceus les diera todo el conocimiento del universo; si lo hicimos fue porque yo lo amo y fue algo que los 2 decidimos hacer´´. Dicho esto Skyla se internó también en el bosque buscando a su novio. Ash dijo: ``fuiste muy duros con ellos Korrina, hay que darles tiempo para que se calmen´´. Serena respondió: `` concuerdo con Ash, mientras relajémonos un poco´´. Mientras en el bosque, Jonan meditaba su situación en silencio; en eso apareció Skyla y se sentó a su lado tratando de consolarlo. Jonan dijo: ``lamento lo que paso no quería preocuparte´´. Skyla contesto: ``no te preocupes cariño esa idea fue mía, la que tiene que afrontar eso soy yo´´. Jonan contesto: ``ni hablar amor mío, yo te amo demasiado si hemos de enfrentar esto lo haremos juntos´´. Dicho esto ambos se dieron un beso. De pronto se escuchó un ruido que provenía de la zona más profunda del bosque. Entonces Jonan y Skyla fueron a ver de qué se trataba; al llegar allí se dieron cuenta de que eran 2 pokémon: un Greninja y un Breloom, los cuales estaban peleando. Jonan activo su Pokédex y los analizo a los 2. Los datos de Greninja eran los siguientes:

 **Greninja, el Pokémon ninja y la forma evolucionada de Frogadier. Los veloces movimientos de Greninja confunden a sus oponentes y puede condensar agua para formar filosas estrellas.**

Y los datos de Breloom decían lo siguiente:

 **Breloom, el Pokémon hongo. Breloom libera esporas venenosas para debilitar a su oponente, luego lo ataca con poderosos golpes.**

Skyla dijo: ¿me pregunto por qué se pelean y lo más importante porque el Greninja de la Pokédex no es idéntico al que está peleando? Jonan contesto: ``si es muy cierto, ese Greninja es de color negro lo cual es muy raro, ya que nunca he visto a un Greninja es estado salvaje y más con ese aspecto, debe ser único en su tipo, y los más importante ¿Por qué pelea con un tipo planta-peleador, siendo él de tipo agua-siniestro?´´. Skyla respondió: ``no lo sé pero observemos´´. Desafortunadamente Greninja fue derrotado por Breloom, el cual huyo dejando a Greninja inconsciente y gravemente envenenado. Jonan y Skyla, al verlo en ese estado fueron a recogerlo y Jonan sacando a Saurix, su pokémon tipo planta le ordeno usar pulso cura para curar sus heridas y devolverle su energía al Greninja oscuro y después uso un antídoto para eliminar el veneno de su cuerpo. Un rato después Greninja despertó algo confundido mareado por lo que paso. Skyla dijo: `` ¿y ahora que hacemos?´´. Jonan respondió: ``será preguntarle a Greninja que fue lo que paso y porque ese Breloom lo ataco´´. Skyla pregunto: `` ¿y cómo harás eso? Los pokémon no pueden hablar con los humanos no entendemos su lenguaje´´. Jonan contesto: ´´ eso es fácil gracias mi último dispositivo el pokétraductor, este mecanismo usa ondas micro magnéticas que convierte los sonidos de cualquier pokémon en lenguaje humano mediante la estimulación del hemisferio izquierdo de nuestro cerebro´´. Dicho esto Jonan activo el pokétraductor y empezó a comunicarse con Greninja. Greninja dijo: `` gracias humanos les debo la vida, de haber sido por ustedes estaría muerto´´. Jonan contesto: ``no hay de que mi amigo, dale las gracias también a mí pokémon Saurix el té curo tus heridas y restauro tu energía´´. Greninja agradeció a Saurix el haberle devuelto su energía, Saurix asintió y después Jonan lo devolvió a su pokébola. Skyla le pregunto a Greninja: ´´oye quiero saber qué hacías por aquí en esta zona del bosque solo ¿acaso no tienes entrenador?´´. Greninja solo bajo la mirada .y les conto la historia de cómo él había sido abandonado por su entrenador. Jonan dijo: `` ¿y quién fue la persona que te causo tan profundo dolor?´´. Greninja respondió: ``la persona que me abandono fue Erick y por eso juro en nombre de Arceus y de todos mis ancestros que he de obtener mi venganza´´. Jonan dijo: ´´debí saberlo, Erick siempre es así´´. Skyla pregunto: `` ¿quién es Erick ?´´. Jonan respondió: ´´Erick es mi rival, él y yo crecimos en ciudad Mauville en la región Hoenn, es un tanto soberbio, se cree el mejor y a veces hace de mi vida una cruel pesadilla´´. Así Skyla, Jonan y Greninja regresaron al campamento donde estaban Ash, Serena y Korrina. Los 3 le pidieron perdón a Jonan por el malentendido y se asombraron al ver un Greninja de color negro. Jonan los perdono y Ash pregunto: ``oye Jonan ¿ese Greninja es tuyo?´´. Jonan contesto: ``ese Greninja es salvaje; lo encontramos en el bosque cuando enfrentaba a un Breloom, si no fuera por nosotros habría muerto´´. Greninja dijo: ``eso es cierto´´. Ash, Serena y Korrina se asombraron al ver que Greninja hablaba y quisieron saber el por qué. Jonan dijo: `` es gracias a mi pokétraductor que Greninja puede hablar con nosotros´´. Ash dijo asombrado: ``la ciencia es asombrosa´´. Serena respondió: ``ay amor siempre dices esa misma palabra cada vez que Clemont inventa algo y al final estalla´´. Todos rieron al recordar los inventos de Clemont y después se dispusieron a desayunar. Pero desgraciadamente un chico de cabello azul el cual vestía chaqueta purpura, buzo blanco, sudadera negra y tenis de color azul se comió el desayuno de nuestros héroes. El chico dijo: ``hummmm delicioso gracias por el desayuno´´. Jonan dijo en tono sarcástico: ``cuanto tiempo sin vernos Erick´´. Erick respondió: ``oh vaya pero si es mi perdedor favorito, ha pasado años Jonan. Serena pregunto: `` ¿y este joven quién es?´´. Jonan contesto: ``chicos él es Erick mi eterno rival´´. Erick respondió: ``es un placer conocerlos, me sorprende que anden con este perdedor´´. Skyla al oír como había llamado Erick a Jonan se llenó de furia y le dio una bofetada diciendo: ``óyeme ¿Quién te crees que eres para insultar a mi novio?´´. Erick dijo: `` ¿tú eres la novia de Jonan? Me sorprende que alguien tan bonita este al lado de este tonto; oye ¿Qué tú no eres Skyla, la líder del gimnasio Mistralton en la región Unova?´´ Skyla respondió: `` si lo soy; pero lo que yo haga eso a ti no te concierne´´. Jonan contesto: ``tranquila Skyla él siempre es así ignóralo´´. En eso Greninja al ver a Erick, se llenó de furia y lo ataco lanzándole un shuriken de agua, el cual Erick esquivo. Greninja dijo: ``ha pasado mucho tiempo viejo amigo ¿te acuerdas de mi o tu pequeño cerebro ya olvido lo que tú me hiciste?´´. Erick respondió: ``no te recuerdo de nada´´. Greninja contesto: ``conque no me recuerdas, pues yo recuerdo aun el día que me abandonaste y como me trataste después de que perdieras esa batalla de gimnasio, esta cicatriz me quedo como recuerdo de tu traición y jure que algún día me vengaría de ti y hoy es el día de mi venganza, prepárate a sufrir toda mi ira; SHURIKEN DE AGUA´´. Dicho esto Greninja volvió a atacar a Erick. Erick dijo: `` ¿tú eres aquel Froakie?, no es posible´´. Greninja contesto: ``pues si lo soy y ahora prepárate a desaparecer´´. En ese momento Jonan se interpuso entre Greninja y Erick y dijo: ``basta, la venganza no resuelve nada, hay que resolver esto de una manera justa; un combate pokémon uno contra uno´´. Erick contesto: `` me parece bien y tu Jonan serás mi oponente, si tu ganas dejare de insultarte y me iré, pero si yo gano me quedare con tu Traicerix y Skyla será mi novia´´. Jonan respondió: ``deja a Skyla fuera de esto, ella no es un trofeo que puedas ganar´´. Erick pregunto: `` ¿Qué pasa Jonan tienes miedo de perder? Vaya eres un cobarde´´. Skyla dijo: `` ¿a quién llamas cobarde grandísimo tonto? Vamos Jonan puedes vencerlo cuento contigo´´. Ash, Serena y Korrina dijeron: ´´ demuéstrale quien manda dale su merecido´´. Jonan contesto: ``ok amigos lo hare´´. Erick dijo: ``muy bien que empiece la diversión; Chesnaught sal ahora´´. Dicho esto lanzo la pokébola y Chesnaught salió de ella´´. Greninja dijo furioso: `` ¿así que me cambiaste por un Chespin?´´. Jonan activo su Pokédex y lo analizo. Su descripción era la siguiente:

 **Chesnaught, el Pokémon corazaespín y la evolución final de Chespin. Su tacleada es tan poderosa que puede voltear un tanque de 50 toneladas.**

Jonan dijo: `` ¿un tipo planta peleador? Esto será fácil para Terodactil; Terodactil sur´´. Pero cuando iba terminar Greninja apareció en el campo de batalla y le dijo: ``por favor permíteme pelear a tu lado esta vez, además quiero demostrarle a Erick mi fuerza´´ Jonan analizo a Greninja para saber cuáles eran sus ataques y eran estos:

 **Shuriken de agua**

 **Tajo umbrío**

 **Rayo hielo**

 **Acróbata**

Jonan se sorprendió al saber los movimientos que Greninja sabía y le dijo: `` wow, sorprendente no sabía que dominaras movimientos tan poderosos, pero ¿estás seguro de querer pelear porque tú tienes desventaja doble ante Chesnaught ya que eres de tipo agua siniestro?´´. Greninja contesto: ``eso lo sé muy bien, por eso quiero mostrarte cuan fuerte soy´´. Jonan respondió: ``muy bien hagámoslo´´. Erick dijo: `` ya déjense de tanta palabrería y vamos a comenzar; Chesnaught usa Demolición´´. Jonan contesto: `` Greninja esquívalo y usa tajo umbrío´´. Ambos ataques colisionaron y crearon una nube de humo. Erick dijo: nada mal pero ¿qué tal esto? Usa Energibola.´´ Chesnaught creo una esfera de energía verde y la lanzo hacia Greninja la cual hizo contacto y lo derribo al suelo. Greninja se puso de pie otra vez y ataco con rayo hielo, el cual afecto a Chesnaught por ser tipo planta. La batalla prosiguió y ambos pokémon seguían demostrando sus fuerzas, hasta que Greninja cayó casi debilitado. Erick dijo en tono burlo: ``vaya, esto es patético pensé que este triste y débil Greninja me daría batalla pero veo que no valió mi tiempo, Chesnaught termina con esto; usa Brazo pincho´´. Jonan fue a ver a Greninja y le dijo: `` ¿estás bien camarada, puedes seguir?´´. Greninja contesto: ``claro que sí, es gracias a ti Jonan que aún tengo energía para luchar, eres un buen amigo y a pesar de no ser tu pokémon me alegro de que seas mi compañero de batalla´´. Luego dijo a Erick: ``prepárate a ser testigo del Vínculo místico entre humano y pokémon, algo que tú nunca valoraste´´. Dicho eso Greninja comenzó a brillar y un vórtice de agua cubrió todo su cuerpo, su cabeza adopto el color de la gorra de Jonan, le salieron unas dagas de energía en los brazos y en el pecho adquirió una marca color blanco y el símbolo del rayo asimilando la chaqueta de Jonan y el vórtice de agua se transformó en un gran shuriken. Greninja dijo: `` ¿Qué clase de poder es este? Es increíble´´. Jonan respondió: ``asombroso, este Greninja posee también el poder de la legendaria Sincroevolución´´. Al revisar los datos de Greninja se llevó una sorpresa; su energía se restableció y lo más raro es que ahora era de tipo agua eléctrico. Cuando reviso sus técnicas se asombró al ver que Greninja sabía 2 ataques que ningún pokémon tipo agua o eléctrico aprende. Dichas técnicas eran Katana de plasma y choque de neutrones (nota: esos 2 movimientos son invención mía). Erick dijo: ``mega evolución o lo que sea eso no los salvara, Chesnaught usa Onda Certera´´. Chesnaught disparo su ataque hacia Greninja el cual fallo. Jonan contesto: ``muy bien Greninja usa Katana de Plasma´´. Greninja ataco a Chesnaught con una especie de espada de energía y lo derribo de un golpe. Erick dijo: ´´imposible no puedo perder ante nadie´´. Jonan dijo: ``hora de acabar con esto; Greninja **MIZU SHURIKEN** (Nota: siempre quise decir eso) y así Greninja y Jonan ganaron el combate. Todos celebraron el triunfo de Jonan y lo felicitaron por una estupenda batalla. Erick dijo furioso: ``esto no ha terminado volveré y me las pagaras´´. Y de esa manera Erick dejo el lugar. Después de esa batalla todos fijaron rumbo a ciudad Lumiose. Pero antes de retomar su viaje Greninja dijo: ``por favor Jonan déjame ir contigo gracias a ti conseguí hacerme más fuerte y sé que juntos lograremos más´´. Entonces Jonan accedió a capturarlo y lanzo una Masterball. Y listo el Greninja oscuro se unió al equipo de Jonan. Jonan mando a Steguix a su laboratorio y para diferenciarlo del Greninja de Ash le puso como nombre Darkninja. ¿Qué les espera a nuestros héroes al llegar a cuidad Lumiose, una batalla, un reencuentro amistoso, un romance inesperado o una tragedia? Todas las respuestas en el siguiente capitulo


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Clemont vs Jonan: duelo de los maestros del rayo**

Después de la batalla de Jonan y su rival Erick; nuestro grupo de héroes retomaron su rumbo a ciudad Lumiose para ver a sus 2 amigos de cabellera rubia: Bonnie y Clemont. Incluso Jonan había capturado un nuevo amigo y ese era Darkninja. En fin luego de tanto viajar; Ash, Serena, Korrina, Skyla y Jonan llegaron a ciudad Lumiose. Skyla se asombró de lo grande que era la ciudad y le pidió a Jonan que después de su batalla de gimnasio podrían dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Jonan dijo: ``claro mí adorada princesa´´. Después de unas vueltas por la ciudad llegaron al hogar de nuestros 2 amigos rubios. Serena toco la puerta y Bonnie abrió. Al abrir Bonnie salto de alegría y dijo: ``que alegría verlos chicos hermano tenemos vistas´´. Clemont estaba en su cuarto y dijo: ``enseguida voy hermana´´. Bonnie contesto: ``adelante pasen y siéntense´´. Todos entraron y tomaron asiento. Después todos se pusieron a hablar de cosas triviales. Bonnie pregunto: `` ¿y quién es esta chica de pelo rojo?´´. Skyla contesto: `` oh mis disculpas soy Skyla, líder del gimnasio de ciudad Mistralton; un placer en conocerte pequeña´´. En eso apareció Clemont a saludar a sus amigos y entonces Bonnie hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer. Apenas Clemont apareció Bonnie se puso de rodillas ante Skyla y le dijo: ``por favor se la novia de mi hermano´´. Eso sorprendió a Skyla y puso a Clemont más rojo que el pelo de las orejas Braixen y le dijo a Bonnie: ``te he dicho un millón de veces que dejes de hacer eso´´. Bonnie contesto: ``ay hermano déjame conseguirte una novia, además ella es perfecta para ti y también es líder de gimnasio como tú´´. Clemont avergonzado le puso la mano en la boca a Bonnie y luego pidió disculpas por la actitud de su hermanita. Skyla dijo: `` gracias por la propuesta Bonnie, pero yo ya tengo novio y ese es Jonan´´. Clemont dijo asombrado: `` ¿eso es cierto Jonan, Skyla es tu novia? Esto debe ser una broma´´. Jonan respondió: `` pues es muy cierto, Skyla y yo somos novios y Ash y Serena también´´. Al oír eso, Bonnie y Clemont cayeron al suelo de la pura impresión. Clemont pregunto: ´´ ¿eso es cierto, pero cuando ocurrió?´´. Ash les conto todos los sucesos ocurridos en los últimos días, a excepción de aquel momento intimo entre Jonan y Skyla ya que Bonnie estaba presente y por ser menor de edad no era bueno para ella saber sobre todo el asunto. Bonnie se emocionó al saber del noviazgo de Ash y Serena que salto de alegría. Bonnie dijo: `` al fin, después de todo este tiempo uno de mis deseos se hizo realidad´´. Todos miraron a Bonnie queriendo saber qué quiso decir. Bonnie respondió: `` ¿chicos no se acuerdan de aquella vez que vimos estrellas fugaces? Bueno yo pedí un tercer deseo además de mis 2 deseos iniciales que eran ser entrenadora cuando crezca y conseguirle novia a mi hermano; bueno mi tercer deseo era que Ash y Serena fueran novios. Al fin Arceus escucho mis plegarias yupi´´. Serena y Ash se sonrojaron un poco al escuchar esas palabras de su pequeña amiga, los demás quedaron atónitos al escuchar eso especialmente Clemont. Serena se acercó a Bonnie y le dijo al oído: `` gracias Bonnie me hiciste muy feliz´´. Después de eso todos pasaron al comedor para comer un aperitivo hecho por y Clemont y Serena. Todos sacaron a sus pokémon y comieron todos juntos. Clemont y Bonnie se asombraron al ver un Greninja negro y preguntaron de quien era. Jonan respondió: `` ¿se refieren a Darkninja? Bueno él es mi nuevo pokémon´´. Clemont dijo: `` pero es imposible ver aun Greninja en estado salvaje y menos de ese color´´. Jonan dijo: `` bueno yo también pensé lo mismo y aquí está, aunque al principio era el pokémon de alguien más´´. Bonnie dijo: `` ¿eso es cierto Jonan; a quien perteneció Darkninja al principio?´´. Jonan dijo: `` Darkninja era el primer pokémon de Erick, pero lo abandono y eso le causo un profundo dolor y un gran deseo de venganza´´. Pero lo bueno es que ya supero eso pues ayer lo enfrentamos y le dimos una buena paliza´´. Ash contesto: `` lo hubieras visto Clemont eso es tuvo increíble y la mejor parte fue cuando sincro evoluciono´´. Clemont dijo: `` ¿Darkninja puede sincro evolucionar? Eso debe ser imposible´´. Skyla respondió: ``pues ya no lo es, todos lo vimos ¿no es así chicos?´´. Todos respondieron que sí. Clemont respondió: ``eso tengo que verlo. Te esperare el gimnasio para una batalla´´. Jonan dijo: `` dalo por hecho te daré una derrota de nivel maestro´´. Dicho esto descansaron. Al atardecer todos fueron al gimnasio para ver la batalla entre Jonan y Clemont. Clemont pregunto a Jonan: `` ¿Cuántos pokémon quieres usar 3, 5, 6 o 1? eres libre de elegir´´. Jonan respondió: `` quiero que luchemos usando 3 pokémon cada uno´´. Clemont contesto: `` muy bien que así sea´´. Meyer quien era el árbitro dijo: `` muy bien la batalla de gimnasio entre Jonan y Clemont está por empezar cada uno usara 3 pokémon y la batalla terminara cuando alguno de los 2 se queden sin pokémon, además solo el retador puede sustituir pokémon si así lo desea; muy bien comiencen´´. Clemont respondió: ´´ que esta batalla se divertida y electrizante; sal Heliolisk´´. Jonan contesto: `` ¿un tipo electro normal? Esto será divertido; muy bien Daimetrix surge´´. Y así ambos pokémon aparecieron en el campo de batalla. Ash saco su Pokédex y analizo a Daimetrix; sus datos eran estos:

 **Daimetrix, el pokémon sierra y forma evolucionada de Spinor. La sierra de su espalda es tan poderosa que puede cortar hasta el metal más duro sobre la faz de la tierra.**

Clemont dijo: `` oh rayos no esperaba combatir contra un tipo tierra peleador pero esto será divertido´´. Jonan respondió: `` muy bien Daimetrix filo del abismo´´. El ataque de Daimetrix impacto a Heliolisk y lo derroto de forma inmediata. Meyer dijo: `` Heliolisk ya no puede seguir luchando, Daimetrix gana´´. Korrina dijo: `` es increíble venció al primer pokémon de Clemont de un golpe´´. Skyla contesto: `` era de esperarse de Jonan; además Daimetrix es muy fuerte, y desde luego Jonan es muy buen estratega, vencerlo no será fácil eso lo se´´. Bonnie respondió: `` no subestimes a mi hermanote, de seguro tiene un plan en mente ´´. Jonan dijo: ``que tal Clemont apuesto que no lo esperabas esa medalla será mía´´. Clemont contesto: `` no cantes victoria todavía mi joven amigo, contempla mi segundo pokémon; Lanturn aparece´´. Dicho esto Lanturn apareció. Ash dijo: `` no sabía que Clemont tuviera un Lanturn´´. Bonnie contesto: `` mi hermano lo capturo la semana pasada y lo estaba guardando para un momento como este´´. Serena saco su Pokédex y lo analizo; sus datos eran estos:

 **Lanturn, el Pokémon de luz y forma evolucionada de Chinchou. La antena de luz de Lanturn es tan fuerte que penetra el océano y puede verse en la superficie del agua.**

Jonan pensó: `` interesante no sabía que Clemont tenía un pokémon de tipo agua eléctrico. Daimetrix es inmune a los ataques eléctricos, pero es vulnerable a movimientos de tipo agua´´. Luego dijo: ¿Daimetrix seguro quieres seguir luchando a pesar de tener desventaja ante un tipo agua como Lanturn?´´. Daimetrix dijo: `` no lo sabré sino lo intento´´. Jonan respondió: `` si es lo que deseas adelante; usa Sierra sísmica´´. Daimetrix adopto forma esférica y ataco a Lanturn con la sierra de su espalda. Desafortunadamente Lanturn esquivo el ataque. Clemont dijo: `` bien jugado pero no lo suficiente, Lanturn usa surf´´. Lanturn creo una ola de agua que impacto a Daimetrix y lo derroto. Meyer dijo: `` Daimetrix no puede seguir luchando, Lanturn gana´´. Jonan dijo: `` buena jugada no me la esperaba, Daimetrix regresa y descansa, hare que tu esfuerzo valga la pena´´. Clemont dijo: `` ¿y que te ha parecido eso? Apuesto a que no lo esperabas´´. Jonan dijo: `` esto apenas comienza, Saurix surge´´. Ash dijo: `` esto es divertido podría verlo sin aburrirme´´. Korrina contesto: `` sabía elección, un tipo planta peleador como Saurix tiene ventaja contra un electro agua como Lanturn esta batalla esta intensa´´. Skyla respondió: `` ese es mi novio, pero él sabe que no debe subestimar a su oponente´´. Serena dijo: `` eso es muy cierto Clemont también es muy fuerte´´. Jonan respondió: `` hora de atacar Saurix usa Ciclón Forestal´´. Saurix creo un torbellino de hojas y lo dirigió a Lanturn quien recibió un impacto directo pero logro resistirlo. Clemont dijo: `` esto todavía no termina usa onda voltio. El ataque de Lanturn impacto a Saurix pero Saurix no se inmuto. Clemont pregunto él porque Saurix permanecía intacto. Jonan dijo: `` la habilidad de Saurix es pararrayos lo que significa que cualquier ataque eléctrico no lo afecta sino que aumenta su ataque especial; dicho eso usa drena cuerno y después aura esfera´´. Saurix uso drena cuerno para embestir a Lanturn y robarle energía y después lo noqueo con su aura esfera. Meyer dijo: `` Lanturn es incapaz de pelear, Saurix es el ganador´´. Clemont dijo: `` Lanturn regresa, vaya buena combinación no me la esperaba´´. Jonan respondió: `` esa es mi especialidad los ataques combo´´. Clemont contesto: ``interesante pero no me derrotaras tan fácilmente, Luxray tu turno´´. Jonan dijo: ´´ debo de ser cuidoso con este, no sé qué este tramando, Saurix aura esfera´´. Clemont dijo: `` no lo creo usa descarga´´. Ambos ataques colisionaron creando una nube de humo dejando a Saurix atrapado y confundido. Clemont dijo: `` esta es mi oportunidad, Luxray usa giga impacto´´. Gracias a su buena vista Luxray localizo a Saurix y lo ataco con giga impacto dejándolo fuera de combate. Meyer dijo: `` Saurix está fuera de combate, Luxray gana´´. Jonan pensó: `` vaya Clemont es muy hábil, creo que Traicerix sería adecuado para este combate, con su habilidad aura cambiante podría adquirir el tipo tierra fantasma y de esa forma seria inmune a los ataques eléctricos y al giga impacto de Luxray´´. De pronto Traicerix dijo: `` alto Jonan, ¿porque no dejas que nuestro nuevo aliado se encargue de esta batalla?, creo que Darkninja quiere ayudarte ¿Qué dices?´´. Jonan dijo: no estaría mal, sería su primera batalla de gimnasio, además si pudo vencer a un tipo planta peleador como el Chesnaught de Erick, podrá con un tipo eléctrico; muy bien Saurix regresa y descansa, ahora Darkninja surge´´. Clemont dijo: `` ¿acaso no sabes que tu Darkninja esta es desventaja contra Luxray? Jonan respondió: `` eso lo sé muy bien, pero el tipo elemental del pokémon no es nada cuando tiene agallas y espíritu y te lo demostraremos; Darkninja Shuriken de agua´´. La batalla continúo cada uno con su último pokémon, pero ya ambos parecían agotarse y más Darkninja. Darkninja dijo: `` no me rendiré; quiero demostrarle a todos mi fuerza, vamos Jonan hagámoslo´´. Jonan contesto: `` adelante amigo desata el poder del vínculo que nos une; SINCRO EVOLUCIONA´´. Así Darkninja sincro evoluciono. Clemont respondió: así que era cierto pero eso no bastara; Luxray colmillo trueno´´. Jonan contesto: `` vamos Darkninja usa Katana de plasma máximo poder´´. El ataque de Darkninja impacto a Luxray y lo dejo fuera de combate´´. Meyer dijo: `` Luxray está fuera de combate, Jonan es el ganador´´. Después de la batalla; Clemont le dio a Jonan la medalla voltaje. Nuestros amigos celebraron el triunfo de Jonan, pero todos preguntaban dónde estaba Korrina. De pronto ella apareció patinando y para sorpresa de todos le dio a Clemont un beso justo en los labios; ¿Qué habrá significado aquel beso y como lo tomara Clemont, Que sorpresas aguardaran a nuestros amigos en cuidad Lumiose y lo más importante sea capaz Korrina de confesar sus sentimientos?, todas las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
